


business

by voksen



Series: WKverse [49]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "if she had joined them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	business

After Schuldig gets done being _pissed_ that Crawford slept with Sylvia and never fucking told him, and after he gets done being annoyed that she was still a better fighter than him to the end (and a little, maybe, that she's dead) he moves on to might-have-beens: not serious shit, because that's not worth caring about, but --

 _Damn_ , he can't stop thinking about what it would have been like to sleep with them both at the same time, the seemingly endless possibilities of her body and Crawford's and his own running through his mind every night for weeks, no matter how hard Crawford pushes them on the road, even if he's too tired to get it up.

Sure, he knows Crawford did the smart thing back there at the harbor; she would've sold them out as soon as she got a good enough deal on the line, that was just business, and it was always - had always been - business with Sylvia.

But they could have had one hell of a good time before that.


End file.
